The Hunter
by Namikaze007
Summary: Naruto di beri kesempatan kedua setelah menyegel Juubi,dan mendapat tugas untuk melindungi manusia dan 'anak yang di kutuk' dari Gastrea. Mampukah Naruto melaksanakan tugasnya?(bad Summury and Bad Story)StrongNaruto!rating M for Gore and Violence!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Saya gak punya Naruto atau Black Bullet  
Author :Namikaze007  
Genre :adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning :abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,dll.  
Pairing :naruto x ?

Halo-halo minna(teriak pake toa) saya kembali dengan sebuah fic baru!. Kali ini mengeluarkan Naruto X over Black Bullet pertama. Tanpa banyak cing-cong ini dia.

Story Start

Naruto POV

Putih …hanya warna putih yang aku lihat. Yang terakhir ku inggat adalah saat aku menyegel Juubi kembali kebulan dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi putih. Apa aku sudah mati?pikirku

"ya kau sudah mati Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto ."

Sebuah suara lembut muncul disebelahku,aku menengok kearah sampingku. Saat aku menengok kesumber suara aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam berkulit putih memakai dress putih panjang menatapku dengan intens.

"Siapa kau dan dimana ini?" tanyaku  
"kau bias memanggilku Kami"jawabnya  
"lalu saat ini kau berada di perbatasan antara dunia orang mati dan orang hidup. Aku membawamu kesini karena aku memiliki sebuah penawaran untukmu ,Naruto-kun"jelas Kami  
"penawaran apa itu Kami-sama?"tanyaku lagi  
"aku akan memberimu kesempatan kedua,tapi kau harus menjalankan tugas yang ku berikan."jawabnya

"Kesempatan kedua ? menarik ,tapi apa tugasnya"Tanyaku  
"tugasmu adalah melindungi umat manusia dari sebuah firus epidemic yang disebarkan oleh makhluk yang bernama Gastrea,kau juga aku tugaskan untuk menjaga anak-anak yang di sebut sebagai **Anak yang dikutuk **karena merekalah yang akan membantu umat manusia dalam melenyapkan Gastrea. Aku akan memberikan segala kebutuhanmu mulai dari uang ,senjata ,dan rumah jadi kau tenang saja. Untuk senjata aku akan membekalimu sebuah katana yang terbuat dari Varanium ,satu-satunya logam yang dapat menghentikan Regenerasi Gastrea. Aku juga akan memberikanmu satu buah senjata jenis pistol, yaitu pistol Dual Hand Gun HK45 yang menggunakan peluru dari Varanium. "jelasnya panjang lebar  
naruto hanya mangut-magut mengerti.  
"untuk urusan uang dan peluru Ravarium aku akan memberikanmu ini" lanjutnya

Setelah itu keluar dua buah kotak ,yang satu berwarna emas dan yang satu berwarna hitam.

"yang berwarna emas berisi uang,uang yang kau ambil dari kotak ini tak akan pernah habis meskipun kau membeli sebuah pulau sekalipun. Lalu untuk yang berwarna hitam berisi peluru Varanium,sama seperti kotak yang satunya isinya tak akan pernah habis dan hanya kau seorang yang dapat membuka kedua kotak tersebut."jelas Kami

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu,apa kemampuan chakraku masih bias digunakan?"Tanyaku

Jujur aku sangat bergantung pada penggunaan chakra.  
"kau masih bias menggunakan Chakra tapi kapasitas chakramu tak akan sebesar dulu,kau hanya memiliki kapasitas chakra ¾ chakra normalmu. Seseorang juga memberikanmu sebuah hadiah untukmu."kata Kami

Ditangannya kini terlihat sebuah toples berisi dua mata yang kukenal. Itu mata milik Obito,tapi kenapa bisa berada di Kami? Pikir ku binggung.

"Obito Uchiha memberikan ini kepadamu,ia ingin kau menggunakannya dalam menjalankan tugas dariku. Bersiaplah aku akan menanamkan ingatan tentang dunia yang aku datangi ,cara menggunakan mata ini dan juga mata ini akan segera ku tanamkan." Ucap Kami

Setelah itu Kami mendekat padaku, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya ke puncak kepalaku. Setelah beberapa saat aku merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit di mata dan kepalaku.

"aku sudah menanamkan ingatan yang ku bilang beserta mata milik Obito kepadamu. "ucap Kami  
"sekarang bersiaplah aku akan mengirimu kesana,semoga berhasil Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"lanjut Kami.

Dan setelah itu pandanganku berubah menjadi pudar disertai cahaya yang begitu terang menusuk pandanganku.

Naruto POV end

Bumi tahun2021.

Sudah 1 minggu Naruto dikirim ke dunia ini. Naruto saat ini sedang berada di jalalanan kota Tokyo tak lupa ia membawa Dual Handgunnya yang berisi penuh peluru untuk berjaga-jaga,ia dengar ada kekacauan dikarenakan sebuah serangan Gastrea di sebuah apartermen pinggir kota. Karena selama ini belum pernah ia melihat secara langsung seperti apa bentuk Gastrea ,maka ia memilih untuk menengok seperti apa bentuknya. Saat disana ia melihat seorang pemuda kira-kira berumur 18 tahunan berambut darkblue tengah menembaki seekor laba-laba seukuran mobil yang Naruto kira sebagai Gastrea, karena melihat pemuda itu kualahan ia memutuskan untuk membantunya. Ia segera mengambil pistol dual Handgunnya dan mulai menembakan peluru kearah Gastrea tersebut.

Dor Dor Dor

"menyingkir peluru biasa tak akan berpengaruh terhadapnya."ucap pemuda itu  
"ini bukan peluru biasa,peluru yang ku gunakan adalah Ravarium."balas Naruto  
'a-apa?dari mana ia mendapatkan Varanium. Bukannya itu hanya dikhususkan untuk petugas sipil.'pikir pemuda tersebut

Tanpa Naruto sadari datang seorang anak perempuan yang menendang kepala Gastrea tersebut hingga hancur. Melihat Gastrea di hadapannya sudah mati ia langsung menyimpan kembali senjatanya lalu mealingkan pandangannya ke pemuda di belakangnya.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Jadi … Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto  
"Namaku Satomi Rentaro ,lalu anak perempuan tadi adalah Enju Aihara. Kami dari petugas sipil tendo,kalau boleh bertanya dari mana kau dapat peluru Varanium?"Tanya Rentaro  
"aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang special. Oh… aku mau Tanya,apa di tempat kau bekerja membutuhkan seorang pegawai lagi ? kebetulan aku sedang mencari pekerjaan yang berurusan dengan hal ini."Tanya Naruto

'eh?orang macam apa ini datang-datang langsung serang Gastrea,lalu tiba-tiba meminta pekerjaan.'pikir Rentaro Sweatdrop

"mungkin akan ku tanyakan pada Kirasa-san. Jadi sebaiknya kau ikut dengan kami"balas Rentaro  
"baiklah "ucap Naruto  
"ayo Enju kita kembali."ajak Rentaro  
"Ayo,tapi kita kita tepat waktu untuk diskont terbatas itu?"Tanya Enju  
"EHHH? Iya aku baru ingat"teriak Rentaro dan langsung berlari  
"eh tunggu Rentaro."teriak Enju

Naruto yang melihat tingkah 2 orang tersebut hanya sweatdrop ria. Setelah tersadar dari sweatdropnya ia segera mengejar mereka.

. . .

Saat ini Naruto,Rentaro dan Enju sedang berada disebuah kantor ,di luar bangunan tertulis 'Kantor Petugas Sipil Tendo'. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat seorang perempuan yang dikira sebagai Kirasa Tendo boss dari Rentaro terlihat sedang menahan amarahnya,mungkin karena Rentaro yang ternyata lupa mengambil bayaran dari polisi tadi.

"sebulan ini kita sama sekali tak mendapat penghasilan,dan kau tau ini salah siapa?"ucap Kirasa dengan perempatan didahinya.

"dan kenapa kau tak melapor dulu kekantor,yang paling penting kenapa kau tak member tahuku tentang diskon terbatas itu ,hah?"lanjutnya

Yang satu ini membuat Rentaro dan Naruto Sweatdrop'kemana sikap tegasnya tadi?'pikir Naruto  
"tak bisa di tahan lagi ,aku ingin Steak"gumam Kirasa  
"lalu siapa pemuda pirang disebelahmu itu?"Tanya Kirasa setelah sadar dari keterpurukannya  
"Oh… ya ini Namikaze Naruto,dia ingin mendaftar ke perusahaan ini."jelas Rentaro  
"oh.. jadi kau ingin bekerja disini?"Tanya Kirasa.  
"ya begitulah,kulihat pekerjaan ini sangat menarik."jawab Naruto  
"memangnya kau sanggup menanggung semua akibatnya?"Tanya Kirasa  
Naruto hanya mengangguk mantap

"baiklah,tapi kami saat ini belum memiliki Inisiator baru. Jadi kau akan bekerja sendiri."ucap Kirasa  
"tak masalah aku memang suka bekerja sendiri"balas Naruto  
"kalo begitu aku pergi dulu,jaa"lanjut Naruto menghilang dengan Kamui

'eh? Dia … menghilang?'pikir Rentaro & Kirasa  
'hii.. seperti hantu'pikir Enju ketakutan

TBC

Bagaimana cerita baru ini? Saya tau ini jelek tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini xover baru dan pertama kali di fanfiction dan masih sedikitnya fanfic Black Bullet yang Pure tanpa Xover. Oke kalian bisa ajukan siapa Insisator yang akan bersama Naruto.

Namikaze007 Out~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Saya gak punya Naruto atau Black Bullet  
Author :Namikaze007  
Genre :adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning :abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,dll.  
Pairing :naruto x ?

Halo-halo saya kembali ,wah ternyata masih sedikit yg respond saya jadi sedih T-T. tapi tak apayg penting masih ada yg menghargai karya saya. Oh ya yang kemarin emang saya yang eror seharusnya logam yang menghentikan regenerasi gastrea itu Varanium dan initiator itu dalam bahasa inggris kalo bahasa indonya inisiator jadi saya pake yang indonya. Dan untuk inisiator Naruto saya putuskan Tina Sprout menjadi pemenangnya. Ok tanpa banyak cing-cong ini dia Chapter 2!

Story Start

Saat ini Naruto sedang menuju gedung Departermen Pertahanan,ia dipanggil oleh Kisara untuk menghadiri pergi kesana entah untuk apa. Saat ini dia memakai kaos orange dan celana jeans hitam panjang,rambutnya dibiarkan acak-acakan. Sampai disana ia melihat Rentaro yang sepertinya juga di suruh Kisara untuk kesini.

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita disuruh kesini?"Tanya Rentaro  
"aku juga tak tau,kita Cuma dipanggil kesini."jawab Kisara

Setelah mereka masuk kedalam ruangan ,terlihat banyak Promotor dan inisiator yang sepertinya dari perusahaan lain. Saat mereka akan menuju tempat duduk Kisara mereka dihadang oleh seorang pria besar berambut orange dengan pedang besar di belakangnya. Entah kenapa orang tersebut mengingatkannya kepada Jugo anggota tim Sasuke dulu.

"hoi..hoi.. apa ini ?anak kecil bermain menjadi petugas sipil?"ucap Pria tersebut  
Naruto lalu melangkah maju,ia menatap pria didepannya intens.

"yare yare paling tidak perkenalkan dirimu sebelumnya?"ucap Naruto  
"Kurang ajar"ucap pria itu geram

Lalu ia mencoba membenurkan kepalanya ke Naruto ,tapi tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di belakang pria tersebut dengan menodongkan pistol Hk45 miliknya.'ce-cepat sekali'pikir semua orang yang melihat.

"kenapa? Tak bias menyentuh objek bergerak cepat ,ne?"ucap Naruto mengejek  
"Grr.. sialan ka-"  
"Shogen,jangan berbuat yang macam-macam kau ,atau kau tinggalkan tempat ini."ucap seorang pria yang duduk disebuah meja dengan bertiliskan'Mikajima Royal Guard'. Kisara melihat itu membungkuk berterima kasih karenanya, ia lalu pergi ketempat duduk yang disediakan untuknya.

"tadi adalah Ikuma Shogen,IP rankingnya adalah 1.584. dia dianggap berada di atas 1% diantara lebih dari 700.000 pasang petugas sipil didunia."ucap Kisara  
'hebat..'pikir Naruto

Setelah itu masuk seorang pria paruh baya memakai baju kemiliteran yang Naruto kira sebagai orang yang mengadakan pertemuan ini. Ia lalu melihat sekeliling ,dan pandangannya berhenti disalah satu kursi yang kosong.

'Salah satu agent tidak datang'pikirnya  
"baiklah kita akan memulai pertemuan,bagi yang tidak ingin menerima pekerjaan ini silahkan keluar. Setelah kalian mengetahui detail pekerjaan ini kalian tidak boleh menolaknya."ucap Pria tersebut  
"penjelasan lanjutnya akan dimulai."lanjutnya kemudian membungkuk kelayar monitor

Layar monitor tersebut menyala, menampilkan 2 orang berbeda kelamin. Yang pertama seorang perempuan muda yang cantik berambut Aquamarine memakai baju seperti para bangsawan,dan yang satu seorang kakek-kakek dengan rambut dan janggut yang berwarna putih memakai pakaian tradisional jepang. Semua orang yang melihat itu langsung berdiri member hormat. 'dia kalau tidak salah adalah Seitenshi penguasa wilayah Tokyo,cantik juga'pikir Naruto.

"salam semuanya"sapa Seitenshi  
"ada dua pekerjaan yang akan kalian lakukan."lanjutnya  
"yang pertama adalah memburu Gastea yang menyebarkan infeksi di Tokyo kemarin,dan yang kedua adalah mengambil sebuah kotak yang ada didalam gastrea tersebut."jelasnya

Setelah itu muncul gambar kotak yang dimaksud beserta angka imbalan untuk perkerjaan tersebut. Tak disangka Kisara menanyakan kenapa mereka mengumpulkan semua agensi petugas sipil bahkan yang memiliki peringkat tinggi untuk memburu Gastrea jenis laba-laba tersebut,padahal Rentaro dan Enju dapat membunhnya dengan mudah. Ia juga menanyakan apa isi kotak tersebut ssampai-sampai ibalan untuk mendapatkannya begitu besar, tapi Seitenshi tak menjawabnya dan hanya bilang bahwa itu tak dapat disampaikan karena Rahasia. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kisara terdengar suara tawa yang mengerikan.

"Siapa itu?"Tanya Seitenshi  
"aku"

Terlihat seorang pria berpakaian seperti retro kuno memakai topi dengan topeng yang terpasang dimukanya tengah duduk di kursi direktur agensi yang tidak datang. Ia lalu bangun dari duduknya dengan cara yang tidak lazim ,ia seperti terangkat oleh suatu medan gaya tak kasat mata.

"namaku Hiruko,Hiruko Kagetane"ucapnya memperkenalkan diri  
"sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, nona pemimpin yang tidak konsisten"lanjutnya  
"bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?"Tanya Rentaro sambil menodongkan senjata  
"tentu lewat pintu depan, walaupun ada beberapa lalat yang menghalangiku."jawabnya  
"dari pada itu aku akan memperkenalkan…"ucap Kagetane menggantung  
"Kohina,kemari"lanjutnya

Setelah itu seorang anak perempuan berambut biru naik keatas meja,dipunggungnya ada dua buah katana berukuran sedang.

"Hiruko Kohina,10 tahun"ucap Kohina memperkenalkan diri  
"dia adalah inisiatorku sekaligus anakku."ucap Kagetane  
"papa pria itu menodongkan senjatanya kearah kita,boleh aku tebas."ucap Kohina  
"tidak,bersabarlah"balas Kagetane  
"aww,papa"  
"sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kesini?"Tanya Naruto  
"aku kesini ingin memberitahukan kalau akau juga akan mengambil tugas tersebut,dan yang akan aku ambil adalah harta dari tujuh bintang."jawab Kagetane  
"Harta dari tujuh bintang?"Tanya Rentaro binggung  
"benar,itulah isi dari kotak yang akan kalian cari."jelas Kagetane  
"kenapa kita tak buat taruhan,siapa yang akan mendapat harta dari tujuh bintang tersebut. Kalian semua ,atau aku untuk semakin menarik bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh dengan nyawa kalian semua."ucapnya

Duar

Tiba-tiba Shogen menjatuhkan pedangnya dan langsung menerjang Kagetane,tapi saat akan menebasnya menjadi dua. Tapi sayang pedangnya hanya memental dan langsung ditangkap oleh inisiatornya,serangannya seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata. Dengan segera Shogen diperintah oleh direkturnya untuk mundur ,setelah itu semua orang yang berada diruang tersebut menghujani Kagetane dengan peluru dan hanya berakhir berhenti didepan Kagetane seperti menabrak Barier.

"ini adalah medan penolak,aku menyebutnya Imaginary Gimmick."ucap Kagetane  
'menarik,orang ini seperti Nagato.'pikir Naruto

"Apa kau ini manusia?"Tanya Rentaro  
"tentu saja,walaupun aku harus menganti beberapa organ dalam tubuhku dengan instrument Varanium untuk menciptakan ini."balas Kagetane  
"aku akan memperkenalkan diriku secara detail,Satomi-kun. Sebelumnya aku berada di unit pertahanan diri angkatan darat satuan timur ,unit khusus mekanisasi 787… Hiruko Kagetane dari proyek pengembangan umat manusia baru."lanjutnya

Yang mendengar pengakuan Kagetane hanya membelalakan mata tak percaya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar pria dengan topeng tersenyum didepannya ini. Setelah itu tiba-tiba semua peluru yang tadinya mengarah menuju Kagetane berbalik menembak kearah sebaliknya,dan membuat beberapa orang terluka bahkan sebagian besar tewas karenanya. Beruntung Rentaro sigap bertindak dengan memeluk Kisara dan langsung tiarap,sedangkan Naruto peluru yang mengarah padanya hanya menembus karena dia memiliki jutsu Kamui.

Setelah tembakan selesai Kagetane meletakkan sebuah kotak kado di meja pertemuan dan langsung melompat keluar jendela. Setelah kepergian Kagetane munjul seseorang yang mendobrak pintu dengan keras,tampak mukanya yang berkeringat seperti ketakutan.

"mengerikan direktur kabi di bunuh… dan kepalnya tidak ada."katanya  
Rentaro dan Naruto langsung menatap kotak kado yang di tinggalkan Kagetane,terlihat cairan merah yang sudah dipastikan darah keluar dengan perlahan. Rentaro dan Naruto hanya menatap kotak tersebut dengan mulut menganga dan mata melebar. 'shit… orang ini sama sadisnya dengan ular tua Phedopili itu.'pikir Naruto

Sementara dialam baka sana

Tampak seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam dengan mata yang seperti ular tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih spike sepunggung.

"huachi…. Shh sepertinya ada yang menghinaku."gumamnya  
"mungkin itu karena sifat phedopilimu itu,Orochimaru"ucap pria sebelahnya mengejek  
"AKU BUKAN PHEDOPHILI,JIRAIYA"teriak Orochimaru.

Sedangkan pria disebelahnya hanya tertawa terbahak –bahak melihat reaksi teman seperjuangannya dulu ini.

Kembali ke Naruto

"aku akan menambahkan persaratan untuk tugas ini,kalian harus mendapatkan kotak tersebut sebelum orang itu"ucap Seitenshi  
"Isi kotak itu bisa menghancurkan penghalang monolit,isi kotak itu akan disegel."lanjutnya

. . .

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di wilayah pertokoan ,langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan memilukan yang mengingatkannya dengan dirinya dulu. Seorang anak yang dikutuk tengah di tangkap oleh 2 orang polisi dengan cara paksa. Tanpa piker panjang ia langsung mengejar mobil polisi yang menangkap anak tersebut. Sapai akhirnya mobil tersebut berhenti disebuah gedung kosong didaerah yang sangat sepi,saat ia sampai ia mendengar suara tembakan senjata api. Sampai didalam ia melihat kedua polisi tersebut menembakan pistol mereka kearah kepala anak tersebut,Naruto yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam ia segera mengambil senjatanya dan mengarahkan kearah kepala polisi-pilisi tersebut.

DOR DOR

Dua tembakan tang tepat sasaran mengenai kepala mereka dan langsung membuat mereka mati seketika setelah itu Naruto mendekati anak tersebut,keadaannya memprihatinkan kepalanya penuh dengan darah karena peluru yang di tembakkan polisi tadi.'kenapa mereka kejam seperti ini ,merekalah yang akan membantu manusia memberantas Gastrea. Tapi kenapa?kenapa?'pikir Naruto Frustasi.

"Uhuk uhuk"

Anak tersebut batuk darah ,Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengangkat anak tersebut dan ingin segera pergi. Tapi sebelum dia pergi ia membakar kedua jasad polisi yang ia bunuh tadi dengan jutsu katon.

"Katon:bakufu renpu"

Muncul gelombang api yang menyembur dari mulit Naruto. Setelah dirasa selesai ia segera pergi dengan kamui untuk membawa anak tersebut kerumahnya untuk di rawat olehnya. Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang melihat aksinya,ia memiliki rambut berwarna dark blue ia adalah Rentaro.'sebenarnya siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto?'pikirnya

. . .

Next Day

Rumah Naruto

Naruto saat ini berada di salah satu kamar yang berada di rumahnya. Ia memang memiliki rumah yang bisa dibilang besar,bagaimana tidak besar orang dianya punya segala yang ia butuhkan dengan uang yang ada dalam kotak pemberian Kami yang ia bilang tak akan habis. Di kasur kamar tersebut berbaring seorang anak perempuan berambut blond dengan yang saat ini tengah terpejam. Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya,perlahan namun pasti matanya terbuka menampilkan mata biru shapire yang indah,entah kenapa ia seperti melihat sosok dirinya dalam versi perempuan di anak perempuan tersebut.

"Halo… bagaimana keadaanmu?"Tanya Naruto  
"B-baik"jawabnya  
"kenapa aku berada disini?"tanyanya  
"aku membawamu kesini setelah aku membereskan polisi yang ingin membunuhmu tadi."jelas Naruto  
"A-arigato,Onii-chan"ucapnya terbata dengan mata berlinang  
"sama-sama,ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"Tanya Naruto  
"Tina,Tina Sprout"jawabnya  
"Tina ? nama yang bagus. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini?karena aku tau kau pasti tak punya tempat tinggal bukan?"tawar Naruto  
"Be-benarkah?"Tanya Tina dengan muka tak percaya  
"benar. Bagaimana kau mau?"Tanya Naruto Lagi  
"aku mau Onii-chan,arigato"ucap Tina serasa memeluk Naruto erat  
"sama-sama."ucap Naruto membalas pelukan Tina.  
'jadi seperti ini ya punya adik ?'pikir Naruto

Sepertinya Naruto mendapatkan keluarga baru didunia ini. Namun dia tak tau masalah apa yang akan menunggunya didepan sana.

TBC

Bagaimana Chapter ini bagus,cukup bagus atau malah jelek?maaf kalau jelek ya. Dan untuk disini Tina muncul bukan sebagai orang yang disuruh untuk membunuh Seitenshi dan perannya akan diganti dengan OC. Dan untuk Inisiator Naruto adalah Tina Sprout,yang akan dilatih oleh Naruto dengan seni-seni ninja dan tentunya cara menggunakan senjata api. Ok sampai disini dulu .

Tolong Review ya.  
Namikaze007 OUT~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Saya gak punya Naruto atau Black Bullet  
Author :Namikaze007  
Genre :adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning :abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,dll.  
Pairing :naruto x ?

"…"talk  
'…'think  
italic "_Halo" _for talk in phone

Story Start

Next Day

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di belakang rumahnya,didepannya berdiri Tina yang saat ini sudah memulai sesi latihan dari Naruto. Naruto merasa bahwa Tina harus secepatnya memulai sesi latihannya,itu bertujuan untuk melindungi diri dari orang-orang yang mkembenci 'Anak Yang Di Kutuk' dan juga dari serangan Gastrea(apabila itu mungkin). Mereka saat ini sedang memegang sebuah boken(pedang kayu) masing-masing satu, Naruto pertama-tama mengajarkan kenjutsu. Mungkin dia tidak terlalu berpengalaman dalam hal kenjutsu karena dia lebih tipe serang Hand to Hand/ taijutsu,namun ia pernah mempelajarinya saat Traning Trip bersama Jirayia.

Merasa kuda-kuda sudah benar,Tina segera menerjang Naruto dengan kecepatan setara High Genin(menurut Naruto). Tina lalu mengayunkan bokennya secara Horizontal,namun dengan mudah menghindar dengan cara menunduk. Tina lalu mengayunkan bokennya vertical kebawah,Naruto menghindar lagi dengan berguling kesamping. Melihat ada celah pada kuda-kuda Tina,Naruto mengayunkan bokennya horizontal tepat pada boken Tina hingga terlepas dari pegangan Tina.

"Aku menyerah,Onii-chan"ucap Tina  
"Baiklah sesi latihan hari ini sudah cukup,sekarang Istirahat"Kata Naruto

Tina lalu pergi kepinggir lapangan,merebahkan diri di bawah pohon yang ada dihalaman belakang Rumah Naruto,sedangkan Naruto pergi kedalam untung mengambil minum. Di dapur ia tiba-tiba Handphonenya berbunyi,ia segera mengambil Handphonenya yang kebetulan ditaruh dimeja makan.

'Kisara? Ada apa dia menelponku?'pikir Naruto

"halo,Kisara. Ada apa kau menelponku?"Tanya Naruto to the point  
"_Halo Naruto akhirnya kau dapat kuhibungi"_ucap Kisara  
"memang ada apa?"Tanya Naruto lagi  
"_memangnya kau lupa,kalo kau juga mendapat tugas untuk menangkap Gastrea yang kemarin diterangkan Seitenshi-Sama?"_Tanya Kisara balik  
"EHH? Iya aku lupa,maaf karena aku harus mengurus adikku."ucap Naruto meminta maaf  
"_kau punya adik?"_Tanya Kisara  
"Adik angkat,sekalis yang akan menjadi Inisiatorku. Nanti kuceritakan setelah misi ini selesai"balas Naruto  
"_baiklah,tapi tugasnya berubah karena Kagetane sudah mendapatkan kotak itu,sekarang tugasmu menangkapnya atau membunuhnya,lalu kau ambil kotak itu kembali."_ucap Kisara menjelaskan  
"_baiklah kau cepat pergi kepangkalan militer,disana kau akan di berangkatkan menggunakan helicopter."_lanjutnya  
"baik,aku akan segera kesana" balas Naruto sebelum menutup telepon

Setelah itu ia pergi menuju pangkalan militer,tak lupa ia juga berpamitan kepada Tina dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dirumah tentu tak lupa juga meninggalkan makanan instan untuk makan Tina.

. . .

Naruto saat ini telah berada di dalam helicopter yang menuju tempat Kagetane bersembunyi,ia berangkat dari pangkalan militer tak kurang dari 10 menit yang lalu. Setelah menunggu 15 menit akhinya Helicopter mendarat,setelah itu para promoter dan inisiator pasangan mereka segera menyebar kesegala arah.

30 menit kemudian

Naruto sudah berkeliling hamper kesegala penjuru area tapi ia tak menemukan Kagetane di manapun,malah ia bertemu Gastrea State 4 di hutan#poor you Naruto. Di tengah berjalan di tengah hutan saat ini hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah tempat seperti bunker yang diterangi sebuah cahaya yang ia yakini sebagai api unggun. Tanpa piker panjang ia segera menuju tempat tersebut,tak diduga ia melihan teman satu kantornya, Rentaro.

"Naruto?!"ucap Rentaro yang sedikit terkejut  
"yo Rentaro,apa kabar?"sapa Naruto  
"kenapa kau ikut ,bukannya kau tidak punya Inisiator?"Tanya Rentaro  
"ahh… aku telah memiliki seorang inisiator,namun sedang dalam masa pelatihan. Dan juga aku sudah mendapat izin Seitenshi-Sama untuk ikut dalam misi ini walau tanpa inisiator." Jelas Naruto  
"dari pada itu siapa anak perempuan berambut pirang pucat disebelahmu itu?"Tanya Naruto penasaran  
"Oh.. dia Senju Kayo,Inisiator dari Ikuma Shogen"jawab Rentaro  
Naruto hanya mengangguk paham. Ia lalu mengalih pandangannya kearah Kayo, tepatnya ia melihat tangannya yang di perban.'terkena serangan ya? Tapi dari siapa Gastrea atau Promotor dan inisiator yang lain?'pikir Naruto  
"Rentaro,kenapa tangan Kayo diperban?apa dia diserang?"Tanya Naruto  
"ya begitutah,tadi dia diserang oleh segerombolan Gastrea dan mendapat sedikit suntikan virus dari Gastrea."jawab Rentaro  
"Baiklah ,karena saat ini kau sedang terpisah dari Promotormu… sebaiknya kau ikut bersamaku dan Rentaro dan Enju. Aku tak ingin semakin banyak korban tak bersalah berjatuhan."Ucap Naruto

Setelah pembicaran singkat tersebut,Naruto dan Rentaro beserta Enju juga Koya segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan meneruskan pencarian.

. . .

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang berjalan di sebuah kota kosong yang berada di wilayah tersebut,tiba-tiba Enju berhenti karena merasa menendang sesuatu. Saat dilihat lebih jelas,terjata yang tak sengaja ia tendang adalah sebuah tangan yang masih memngang sebuah senjata. Mereka lalu melihat kearah samping kiri ,disana terlihat berserakan mayat Promotor dan Inisiator mereka.

"pedangku… dimana pedangku?"ucap sebuah suara yang lemah

Saat menengok kearah suara,terlihat pria berambut orange yang berjalan gontai.  
"Ikuma Shogen/Shogen-san?"beo Naruto,Rentaro,Kayo  
"apa kalian … melihat pedangku…jika … aku memilikinya… aku… masih… bisa bertarung…"ucapan lemahnya berakhir dengan jatuhnya Shogen ketanah dengan pedangnya yang ternyata tertancap di punggungnya. Terlihat kayo yang sepertinya ingin menangis,dan itu mengigatkannya kepada Haku yang dulu sangat dekat dengan Zabuza. 'dia seperti dirimu ya,Haku. Tapi semoga dia tak bernasib sepertimu'pikir Naruto

"Papa ,aku terkejut dia benar-benar masih hidup"  
"Akhirnya telah tiba, ayo kita akhiri Satomi-kun"

tiba-tiba terdengar dua suara muncul,saat menengok kearah suara terlihat Kagetane dengan Kohina yang berdiri di atas atap gereja. Mereka lalu meloncat turun dari atap gereja dan langsung mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung.

"kau tak bisa mengambil kotak itu Satomi-kun,Karena kami akan menghalangimu"ucap Kagetane  
"baiklah ayo mulai"balas Rentaro memasang kuda-kuda

Ctik

Kagetane mengeluarkan tekniknya yang seperti barier bergerak yang menekan apa saja,terbukti dengan tanah disekitarnya yang tertekan searah dengan laju serangan.

"**Seni Bela Diri Tendo: Teknik Dasar Nomor 3: Rokuro Kabuto**"seru Rentaro dengan melesat kearah Kagetane.

Dua serangan berbenturan,Namun tak disangka pukulan Rentaro dapat menahan laju serangan Kagetane. Hingga tak disangka pukulan Rentaro menembus Barier Kagetane, dan membuat Kagetane terpental mundur terkena pukulan diwajahnya. Terlihat baju Rentaro yang sobek dan kulitnya yang seperti terbakar api biru?. Dan kemudian tangan dan kaki kananya terkelupas menampilkan tubuh yang terbuat dari logam hitam. Naruto hanya menaikkan satu alisnya melihat tubuh Rentaro sekarang.'Varanium? kenapa separuh tubuhnya terbuat dari Varanium?'pikir Naruto

"dia mengancurkan Maximum Pain?" ucap Kagetane  
"Hah… bagian tubuh buatan dari Varanium? Jangan-jangan kau juga…"lanjutnya menggantung

"aku akan memperkenalkan diriku juga ,Kagetane. Sebelumnya aku berada diunit pertahanan diri satuan timur, unit khusus mekanisasi 787,proyek pengembangan umat manusia baru… Satomi Rentaro" ucap Rentaro lantang

Sementara itu dengan Kayo dan Naruto

"Hahaha… Ugh…aku merasakan sakit,dan aku masih hidup. Kehidupan sunguh memuaskan ,Haleluyah"seru Kagetane kayak orang gila#ditebas Kohina  
'sebaiknya aku mengirim Kayo ke dimensi Kamui. Saat ini emosinya sedang labil.'pikir Naruto  
"Kayo,lihat mataku!"perintah Naruto

Kayo yang msih syok meratapi kematian Shogen ,hanya menurut saja.

"**Genjutsu:Sharinggan**"seru Naruto

Kayo langsung tertidur lelap terkena genjutsu Naruto. "kamui" lanjut Naruto menghisap Kayo kedimensi Kamui miliknya.

"Sekarang tinggal membantu Rentaro"Gumam Naruto

Tapi saat menyusul,ia melihat Rentaro yang terluka dengan sebuah lubang berdiameter 5 cm di perutnya. Ia juga melihat Rentaro yang sepertinya mengeluarkan 5 buah jarum suntuk yang didalamnya terdapat cairan yang Naruto tak tau apa itu. Rentaro lalu menusukkan jarum suntik itu keperutnya,tiba-tiba dia berteriak kesakitan yang teramat memilukan. Tak berapa lama ia berhenti berteiak dengan nafas terputus-putus seperti orang baru lari 10Km,dan juga luka yang tertutup dan yang satu ini membuat Naruto heran.

"Rentaro beristirahatlah,biar aku yang menyelesaikan."ucap Naruto  
"Tidak aku akan menye-"  
"Jangan kau temani Enju saja ,kau tak lihat tadi dia begitu Khawatir."potong Naruto  
"Baiklah"balas Rentaro pasrah  
"bagus"ucap Naruto

Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda teknik taijutsu Goken (milik Rock Lee& Gai). Dengan menampah sedikit cakra pada kakinya ia menghilang dan muncul kedepan Kagetane. Dengan keadaan jongkok ,Naruto melakukan tendangan pada rahang bawah Kagetane,membuat Kagetane terlempar ke udara. 'ce-cepat sekali'pikir Kagetane. Naruto lalu menghilang kembali kebelakang Kagetane,ia lalu memeluka Kagetane dari belakang lalu menjatuhkan dirinya bersama kagetane kebawah dengan berputar.

"Ura renge"seru Naruto

Bum

Suara Kagetane yang menabrak dengan kepala duluan di atap sebuah kapal yang memang saat ini digunakan mereka sebagai arena pertempuran,tentu Naruto tak terluka sedikitpun karena menghindar terlebih dahulu sebelum menabrak tanah.

"Hebat… kau bisa melukaiku"ucap sebuah suara di tempat Kagetane terjatuh  
'apa…dia masih hidup?OH sial aku lupa kalau dia setengah mekanik.'pikir Naruto

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini…"ucap Naruto menggantung sambil menerjang Kagetane  
Terciptalah sebuah bola energi berwanra biru ditangan Naruto,tak ingin terkena serangan kembali Kagetane melindungi dirinya dengan Barier.

"**RASENGAN**" seru Naruto

KRETEK KRETEK

Suara barier Kagetane yang mulai retak,dan akhirnya (sfx:Brak) barier Kagetane jebol dan akhirnya dirinya terkena serangan telak Naruto dan membuatnya terlempar kelaut.

"PAPA TIDAK PAPA"teriak Kohina menangis  
'anak yang malang,ayahnya menjadi dirinya terjerumus kedalam kegelapan bersamanya'pikir Naruto

"dia sudah tak menjadi musuh kita lagi,ayo kita pergi"ucap Naruto

Kring kring

Bunyi Hand Phone Rentaro berbunyi.

"Halo Kisara-san,kami berhasil."sapa Rentaro  
"_emm, iya kalian memang berhasil mengalahkan Kagetane . Tapi masalah besar datang,State 5 telah berada di teluk Tokyo_"balas Kisara di telpon  
"APA?! BAGAIMANA BISA"teriak Rentaro  
"_Kami juga tak tau,tapi cepatlah menuju 'Tangga Menuju Surga' . Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah Rail Gun yang menggunakan Varanium sebagai peluru,senjata itu digunakan pada saat perang Gastrea._"jelas Kisara  
"_ada disebelah tengara posisimu Itu_" lanjut Kisara

. . .

Rentaro saat ini berada di dalam Rail Gun yang disebut 'Tangga Menuju Surga' ,sedangkan Naruto menjaga di luar. Tapi saat akan menembakkan Rail Gun ternyata didalamnya tak ada Varanium sebagai pelurunya, Rentaro dengan terpaksa mengorbankan lengan Kanannya sebagai peluru. Kesialan tak berhenti disitu,ia juga harus melakukan tembakan secara manual,tapi untungnya berhasil. Tak berapa lama setelah serangan ditembakan Rentaro keluar bersama Enju di belakangnya.

"Kau berhasil Rentaro,kau menyelamatkan banyak nyawa."ucap Naruto menyelamati  
"Terima kasih,Naruto. Tanpa bantuanmu,mungkin ini tak akan terjadi."balas Rentaro  
"Tak maslah."  
"lalu dimana Kayo?"tanya Rentaro  
"tenang dia berada di tempat yang aman,baiklah kita harus segera mencari helicopter yang akan menjemput kita. Ayo kita pulang."ajak Naruto

Dengan itu mereka bertiga pulang,dengan Kayo yang masih terkena Genjutsu berada di di dimensi Kamui.

Next Day

Naruto saat ini tengah duduk diteras belakang,disebelah kanannya duduk gadis 10 tahun berambut pirang sama seprtinya Cuma sedikit pucat lalu di sebelah kirinya duduk gadis yang berumur sama 10 tahun dengan rambut kuning kehijauan. Mereka berdua adalah Tina dan Kayo, sejak Insiden Kagetane kemarin Kayo tinggal bersama Naruto. Naruto juga mengangkatnya sebagai adik,hitung-hitung menambah keluarga yang dulu tak dimilikinya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu,Kayo?"tanya Naruto  
"Sudah baikkan ,Onii-chan"balas Kayo  
"syukurlah,aku jadi lega sedikit."ucap Naruto  
"ayo kita masuk,aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita semua"ajak Naruto  
"Ha'I Onii-chan"ucap Tina dan Kayo bersamaan dengan nada ceria

Sepertinya kehidupan Naruto semakin berwana dengan kedatangan Kayo didalam hidupnya.

TBC

Bagaimana Chapter ini bagus apa gak? Aku harap bagus,terutama bagian Fightnya. Ok saya minta maaf gak bisa balas Reviem mungin akan saya balas lewat PM. Dan mungkin Naruto DxD: Kamen Rider Faiz bakal update minggu.

Namikaze007 OUT~~~


End file.
